Campbell Eliot
Campbell is a student at West Ham High School. A trouble maker with a bad attitude. He has strained relationships with both his brother and his parents. Campbell thrives on chaos. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Campbell appears to begin to speak to Sam using American Sign Language, but gives him the middle finger in response to his question. He also seems to be on bad terms with his parents, who do not give the same fond farewell that Sam receives. Campbell introduces himself to Elle on the bus to the trip and asks to sit down. Reluctantly, she moves up for him and they sit together on the bus. Campbell is the first to decide to go home after they arrive back in town, albeit without his brother. Campbell is among the teens texting each other as they realise they are all home alone. Campbell attends the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation. Rather than take Cassandra's advice to wait it out until morning, Sam joins the party in The Church. There, he drinks and makes a move on Elle, but she spurns his advances. The next day, Campbell joins a group of teens as they discover that the town is entirely surrounded by woodland. He takes a picture and sends a group text to everyone to let them know the dire situation they are in. Later, Campbell is among the students waiting at The Church for the return of the expedition group. While he doesn't contribute to the debates about how the teens should run their new civilisation. Campbell certainly breaks the tension in the room when he fires a gun from the back of The Church. He supports Harry and belittles Cassandra. He points out that Cassandra has not been elected and points the gun at her. Allie runs to protect her sister, but Cassandra stands up to Campbell. The tension is cut when Campbell fails to shoot Cassandra and claims that he was just doing it to get everyone's attention. He decides he is going to leave until Luke gets back and asks anyone who doesn't agree with Cassandra's idea of things to join him. Several of his classmates go to move, including Harry, Jason, and Greg Dewey. However, before the group manage to leave, the wood expedition group return carrying Emiy's dead body, which they place on the altar of the church. Every one of the student look on Emily's body with shock and fear. As Sam walks away from Emily's body, Campbell tells him to not come home tonight. Despite Sam's protestation that it is his house too, Campbell uses sign language to articulate his resentment about Sam and demands his house key. Campbell also uses a derogatory slur that intimates that Sam is gay and bullies him into surrendering his key. Episode 2 Campbell talks with Harry Bingham near the Pavilion and watches several of the students chanting in a circle. Harry invites him to that evening's game of Fugitive and Campbell agrees to go. The teens look up to see a Solar Eclipse, which some interpret as a response to Lexie and co's chanting. However, Gordie explains what it is. Outside The Church, Campbell accosts Cassandra as she leaves. Campbell concedes that there needs to be rules and order, but ponders who should get the responsibility of deciding them. He suggests coming over to The Pressman Residence to visit his brother and 'all the cousins,' but Cassandra just taps him on the chest. Campbell meets Sam at the Town Hall for the keys to the family car. He needs it for the game of Fugitive later that evening. During the meeting, Sam reveals that he has found some key documentation about the smell and the kids' disappearance. Campbell persuades him to destroy the evidence, which directly implicates their family in the saga. Relationships Family Lynette and Doug Eliot Lynette and Doug are Campbell's parents. Campbell seems to have a strained relationship with his parents as they choose to communicate through Sam rather than talk directly to their son as they drop the teens off at the buses. Sam Eliot Sam is Campbell's younger brother. Campbell treats his brother with contempt as presumably Sam's hearing loss meant that he got a lot of attention from his parents. Campbell also uses a derogatory slur about his brother's sexuality and demands Sam's house key effectively rendering him homeless. Amanda Pressman Amanda is Campbell's paternal aunt. Cassandra and Allie Pressman Cassandra and Allie are Campbell's maternal cousins. There is clear tension between Campbell and his cousins, resulting in him pointing a gun at Cassandra in The Church. Friends Harry Bingham Campbell develops an alliance with Harry against Cassandra. Significant Others Enemies Cassandra Pressman Quotes Trivia * In a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill, Campbell receives three votes for Kill (Madison, Olivia and Erika). Gallery Category:Characters